


What’s Your Color?

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Kai and Max (Sun and Moon) [6]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Blue Eyes, Lunch Dates, M/M, Wrote this while in class, grey eyes, on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Max really likes Kai’s eyes.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Series: Kai and Max (Sun and Moon) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What’s Your Color?

  
“You have really nice eyes!”

Max had blurted it out, really. He hadn’t meant to say those words aloud, he meant to think them only. And now Kai was looking at him confused. And Max wanted to die. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. He wanted to experience a heart attack. Max knew he was only thirteen years old, and it was rare, but he wouldn’t mind dying of a heart attack.

”What?” Kai put the menu back in its holder. 

They were on another date, if you could call it that. Really, Kai was just visiting Max in America again, and they went out for lunch. This was normal practice for the two teens, but things were different today. Last month, they had just started.... whatever they were. And today was their very first date as boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Two bros who like each other? Max didn’t know what they were, but he knew that he wanted to _die_ right now.

”You have really nice eyes. They’re all hazel and grey-ish. And they’re pretty.” Max gestured with his hands in a way to get his point across. The object of his affections turned back to the window. Max sighed, relieved.

Kai’s eyes were really pretty though. That’s probably why so many girls in Germany (and around the world) seemed attracted to him. Not that Max wasn’t attracted, Heaven knows how much he is attracted to him. But the girls in Germany went a bit overboard. Were hazel-grey eyes so uncommon that they became pretty?

Kai reached over to brush Max’s bangs out of his eyes. “You have really nice eyes too.” Max’s face turns red, and he buries it into his hands. Kai went back to looking at the window.

Blue eyes weren’t _nearly_ as pretty as hazel eyes. Even though Max was also hit on in Germany, Kai got way more phone numbers and flirtatious looks than Max did. And that’s mainly because Max looked pretty average, he blended in. His eyes didn’t change based on emotion or lighting. He was what everyone wanted in a child. Max lifted his head up, and melted at the sight of Kai’s soft smile that was only reserved for him.

 _Kai would look dangerous with blue eyes,_ Max thinks as he relishes in the sight of a smiling Kai. Blue eyes didn’t necessarily mean that he was dangerous, but in an attractive way. Boys and girls would be falling head over heels for him, and Max probably wouldn’t get a chance alone with him. Kai with blue eyes was like America with a nuclear bomb: he shouldn’t use them to get his way, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t. 

_What would I look like with grey eyes?_ Max starts to imagine. And honestly, he has no idea. He was pretty sure that his adorably boy-ish nature would go away. And maybe more people would take him seriously. And maybe Max wouldn’t dye his hair blond all the time. Max with grey eyes would be so not attractive. His puppy-like nature would disappear also. But Max wanted to know something else.

”Hey, Kai. What’s your favorite color?” Before Kai could even turn his head, Max had already guessed. “It’s green, isn’t it?”

Kai softly smiles and nods. “Yeah, it’s green.”

And Max practically starts bouncing in his seat. Both of them knew that green wasn’t his favorite color, based on how he dressed. But the fact that Max said it like _that_ , if it was anyone else Kai would have corrected them, but it was _Max_. And if Max said his favorite color was green, then Kai’s favorite color was green. What could Kai do to correct him?   
  
Really, Max only said the color green because that was _his_ color. Draciel was green, his clothes were green, and it’s been his representative color since he was born. So if Kai’s favorite color was green, then that meant that Max was his favorite person. And that’s all that mattered.

Max leans forward to grab Kai’s hand. “My favorite color is blue.”

”Good.” Kai squeezes his hand three times (‘I like you’) and the two fall back into a comfortable silence. 

“I like you, too, Kai.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I just wrote this on a whim. It was just something that came to me and I decided to write it.


End file.
